intransigentmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Death
IntransigentMS is a permadeath server. In general, when you die (namely, your HP is lowered to 0 or below), you stay dead. Assuming you aren't revived, this means that while your character is not deleted, it is sent back to level one and has most (see Things You Keep) items confiscated, along with 70% of its current mesos. By default, any time your HP is lowered to 0, you are instantly sent to Purgatory, where the Chrishrama NPC will guide you to your next life and you will choose the items you want to keep. High level (110+) players can avoid this; see Revival. Things Lost Death means losing the following things, with the exception of the things listed under Things You Keep: * All of your levels, i.e. you are sent back to level 1. * All AP is reset to 4/4/4/4, with 9 points to spend. * You job/class is reset to Beginner. * All of your skill levels, i.e. they are all set to 0. * MaxHP is reset to 50. * MaxMP is reset to 5. * All of your equipment items, including equipment you had on at the time you died. * All of your 'use' items. * All of your 'etc' items. * 70% of the mesos you had when you died. * All quest progress. * All IntransigentQuest progress. * All Monster Trials progress. * All Death Fatigue. Things You Keep * Your character (their look and name). * A number of 'heirloom items.' These are equipment items, which may (or may not) be items that you had equipped at the time you died. The number of such heirloom items that you keep is based on the level that you died at: ** Level < 30: 1 heirloom item. ** 30 ≤ level < 70: 2 heirloom items. ** 70 ≤ level < 120: 3 heirloom items. ** 120 < level: 4 heirloom items. * Skills in the first tab of the skills window that aren't Beginner skills (Echo of Hero, Legendary Spirit, etc.). * All 'setup' items. * All 'cash' items. * All equipment items that are cash equips. * Part of your absolute EXP multiplier (see the article on Experience). Your absolute EXP multiplier is what it would be if your level were equal to ceil(deathLevel ÷ 2) + 9 * ...where deathLevel is the level you died at in your last life, and ceil is the ceiling function. If at any point this absolute EXP multiplier would be less than the absolute EXP multiplier you get normally for a character of your level, this 'postmortem EXP multiplier' no longer applies. * 30% of the mesos you had when you died. * Any levels that you had in classless skills, namely: ** Echo of Hero ** Monster Rider ** Legendary Spirit ** Follow the Lead (Multipet) * Your fame. Revival Players that are level 110 or higher do not instantly get sent to Purgatory. Instead, they become the usual ghost-on-tombstone from standard GMS. After 120 seconds (a clock is displayed to the player to indicate the time they have left), if the player does not revive themselves or get revived by a party member, they permanently die as usual. In the case that the player is revived (by whatever means), they are invincible for a grace period of 10 seconds. Note that this invincibility will be cut short if the player changes maps. Additionally, they automatically gain 5 stacks of Death Fatigue on top of however many stacks they had before being revived (the default is 0). In the case that the deceased player has a Red Candle in their inventory, a prompt will pop up from the Tombstone NPC asking the player if they would like to melt the candle to revive themselves. Players may choose to do so (instantly reviving and consuming the Red Candle), or refuse and close the NPC prompt. Bishops (including Battle Priests) who have points in the Resurrection skill will automatically be revived at the end of their 120 seconds, provided that at that time their Resurrection skill is not on cooldown and they have at least 1 Elan Vital in their inventory. The skill will then be put on cooldown and the Elan Vital will be consumed, as usual. This allows Bishops to revive themselves, but also allows them the option to not spend the cooldown and Elan Vital by melting a Red Candle instead or being revived by a party member. Players can also be revived by one of their party members. A friendly Bishop can use Resurrection on them, or a Monk may use their Samsara ability on them.